


Fiebertraum

by Rhythmixia



Category: Angela Merkel - Fandom, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Arlene Foster - Freeform, Arnold Schwarzenegger - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, No Fluff, No Smut, Open to Interpretation, Other, Yellow Pillow, angela merkel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmixia/pseuds/Rhythmixia
Summary: Das Gut!
Relationships: Angela and Merkel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Fiebertraum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeatherOutside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/gifts).



> Ist Nacht Gut. Leibe ist fur alle Da! Nein. Ja.

Angela meine liebe. Ist Gut, Nein? Ja, ist gut. Eine, Zwei, Drei, vier. Wolfgang is da. Du bist niemals alleine. Angela und Merkel. Eine und Zwei. Meine Liebe. Heirate Mich. Arnold ist Nein Gut. Areline Foster, verheiratet mit Brian Foster. Angela, Wolfgang. Ja...ja...ja...Du riechst so gut.  
Das Gut!


End file.
